fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crowded Skies Raizo vs Raido
It had been a few weeks since Raizo Ozunu had joined the Infamous guild known as Nemean Lion. The best guild in all Neo Arcadia, they stood a foot over everyone else as far as he was concerned. As Raizo set down at the bar that was set just to the side of the entrance of the guild, he saw the poster for team of the month, which was his team Raido, Kaname and Chikayo. As he gazed at the picture his eyes quickly diverted to the beautiful Chikayo Nakano. Never had Raizo seen a more beautiful women in the mind and the body... did he also say body. Raizo gazed at the her picutre as she stood in victory along side his rivals. Raizo looked in disgust at the two men, Raizo had great respect for both me as his teammates, and as men. Raizo made it clear he loves them both and would die for them, their relationship was that of good friends. However these two men stood in the way of his relationship with Chikayo, on two fronts the first Raido X, the God Slayer. Flame God slayer at that. I never met a God Slayer in all my years of work before now , but I have heard about their raw power. The mysterious origin of their magic. Although Chikayo wasn't really into Raido romantically, she was always enamored with his magic and combat skills' The two when they were together were always fighting someone, and that's how the two bonded, their lust for combat and action. Raizo thought to himself as he doodled on the table of the bar. Umako walked up and saw Raizo idleness and offered a drink, to which Raizo nodded. Make it a double please, thanks Umako. Then there was Kaname Soga, he was the main problem here, see word around town is that two two are always seen together, and even worse that they are an item now. The very thought caused a shudder down the mages spine as he shook the chill of his back. As Umako came and placed his drink in front him he ran his fingers through his Black and red streaked hair and sipped slowly. enjoying the taste of the refreshing brew. Kaname used Memory-Make, and I dont even know what to think about that. He uses memories as a weapon, that right there automatically makes him dangerous. Raizo thought to himself as he decided to down the rest of his drink. He got up immediately and walked out the door before his second one could be given. I know what I need to do. Raido said as he powered walked out of the guild, I need to find either Raido or Kaname and challenge them, and bring Chikayo along to see. If she see's me beat the man she is impressed with, and the man she loves, she will see that I am better than some God Slayer, or Memory_make magic. Yea thats it. Raizo said as he smiled as he walked faster. Within moments he realized on his goals would be able to come true, before him was the God Slayer of Neo Arcadia himself. Raido X. Look at him, over there talking to women without a care in the world with that same flippant smile on his face. Such arrogance. Raizo said fuming, all he needed was for smoke to come from his ears. Raizo walked up to Raido and butted in the converations and said with a rather low voice we need to talk, the look on his face told Raido it was serious. As Raido followed the man, per usual followed was his banter of jokes. Well Damn Raizo good morning to you too, tell me how can you let someone steal your joy when you can smell the fresh breakfast on the table, Raido said as he took in a breath of fresh air. Raizo ignored the banter once again and focused on the situation at hand. Look Raido , I challenge you to a battle of men. Let see who is the better man. Raizo said as he kept his poker face on. Raido hung his head low, he should have known this had something to do with her. Chikayo said all of three words to Raizo and she had his nose so wide open Raido could literally see Raizo's thoughts. Raizo bro listen, I feel like a broken record, im repeating the same song, over and over again. Chikayo and I just share a interest in combat, and she likes my magic, not me. Her and Kaname are the ones that are often called a couple not me and her. Raido said rather tired of this subject. You take this up with him. Oh I see, your just afraid that Chikayo may see that the God Slayer she looks up to so much will be defeated, your firs defeat am I right. Raizo said knowing Raido wont resist a challenge. I see where this going, Raizo im not gonna do it, I wont be the one to embarrass you in front of the girl you want so bad, but you will never have. Raido said teasing Raizo right back. Why do you want Chikayo to watch you get your ass kicked so bad, dont get me wrong Raizo your a strong mage. Your powerful in your own right, but me im way out of your league so save yourself the humiliation and find another girl. Raido said walking off. I wonder if all God Slayers walk away like this, oh wait there no such thing as God's so what does that make you a false slayer. Raizo said as he gulped slightly. He wanted Raidop to bring the noise, but he couldnt help but worry about just what Raido was capable of. Raido stopped in his tracks, and laughed , pulling the God Slayer card huh, cute, Raido said as he slowly turned around. Alright lightbulb. Raido said as his body exploded Black flames covering him and dancing everywhere. Light bulb was a nickname Raido gave Raizo for the brightness of his magic most notably his Meteor spell. You talk a good game tinkerbell, but lets see if your actions speak louder than your words. Raido said as his eyes glowed red , as the God flames ignited over his fist. Lets dance. Light bulb. Raido said as his smile grew larger, to which the smile on Raizo face disappeared, suddenly he wasn't feeling as confident, the look in Raido eyes was scary, and those Black flames looked like they did nasty damage. All this commontion caused a scene as people came over to watch the quick sparring match everyone cheering, and egging them one. Bets were being taken, and they were all in favor of Raido kicking Raizo's ass... again. Flame God Slayer vs Heavenly Body Raizo hoping to get in the quick and early strike, Launched himself quickly using his Meteor spell coating his body within the Embrace of his Heavenly Body Magic, he quickly covered ground between the two men and thre the first wave of punches at Raido which were blocked and countered, and before Raizo could escape he was jabbed in the gut, as spittle flew from hsi lips, and immediately hit with a somesault kick, that had him careening in the air like loose change. He caught his balance as he hit the ground and flies off again this time to attack Raido from behind, however Raido simply encased his body with Black flames and took off like Raizo did and the two collided fist out stretched going blow for blow. Their speed increased as neither was landing any blows just blocks and failed attacks. Raido was impressed Raizo was so adept in hand to hand combat, but needless to say Raido was blindly throwing punches to add a dramctic feel to excite the crowd. Raido began to pick up the pace, his hits going faster blows landing stronger, the God flames burning around his body increasing his melee power. Raizo found himself slipping away from form Raido speed, he increased his own, and it was not enough, he missed on of Raido incoming fist and the power from the blow glazed his eyes over, the incoming fist just added to the insult. After getting his face pounded for nearly two minutes. Raido lowered his center and performed a negativa non his already buckling legs, which removed Raizo from his center of gravity. Tripping him causing him to land on his back. The fall awakened Raizo a bit allowing him to come , he lifted himself up to see the crowd cheering but in favor of Raido. "The God Slayer was playing with me? there's no way he that much better than I am at fighting, theres no way" Raizo leaped off his feet and dashed forward looking to throw a wild haymaker toward Raido's jaw. Raido being a capoeira mestre, he evaded to the right and did a acrobatic twist kick that allowed him to catch himself on a handstand and spin with his legs extended doing a hurricane kick on Raizo. Sending him sliding on the ground into the arms of one of the citizens. Raido just performed a break dance and landed back on his feet, aweing the crowd. "Raizo whats wrong did you drop something on the ground? you seem to be spending a lot of time there". Raido said mocking him, "wheres your spirit at tinkerbell, lets see you throw some more of those lights at me". Raido said mocking his Heavenly body magic. "At least make this a challenge for me I want to use at least one spell before the day is Over. I want to show you what the term God slayer means", Raido said as black fire covered his fist and had red eyes that looked at Raizo.